Changes
by sunshineleo
Summary: Keith and Allura have developed a close friendship. What happens when they suddenly discover it may be more than friends? Mostly rated T, but could turn into an M rating at places. This is my first fanfic attempt. Constructive comments welcome. Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Friends

Keith sat at the dinner table relaxed, listening to the conversation around him. Hunk and Pidge were discussing the newest modifications to the Lions' shields and Lance was trying desperately to get the attention of the pretty maid serving them dinner. Koran and Nanny were locked in an argument regarding the Princess's future. Allura just rolled her eyes and smiled as she caught Keith's eye.

Keith returned her smile warmly. He regarded his friend with affection. Princess Allura had really changed over the four years that Keith had known her. Gone is the shy, quiet girl shut behind the doors of a crumbling castle. A beautiful, confident and compassionate woman stood in her place. Allura was now a 23 year old woman with the beauty of an angel and the resolve of a fierce lioness. Keith was proud of the woman she had become and felt fortunate to have helped in her evolution. Keith broke out of his reverie as Koran called for his attention.

"Commander, Prince Cedric has requested that Allura accompany him on an outing tomorrow afternoon. Would you be available to go along as the Princess's personal guard?" Koran smiled knowingly at Keith.

A tinge in Keith's gut caught the commander by surprise. "Of course, Koran," Keith replied. "I would be happy to." Keith smiled back at Koran. As Koran turned away, Keith's smile dimmed. Something had been eating at Keith over the past several weeks, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Keith glanced over at Allura. She was listening as Nanny chattered away about the Princess's outing with Prince Cedric the next day. Keith sighed. Prince Cedric was a nice guy. He was one of the few in a long line of princes who actually treated Princess Allura with the respect she deserved. Princess really seemed to enjoy his accompany. She had never expressed any discontent when she and Keith chatted about him. Keith ran his hand through his thick black hair as he tried to keep the strange nagging feeling at bay.

"I think I may call it a night. I have some reports I have to finish and send off to Galaxy Garrison early tomorrow morning. Good night, everyone," Keith said as he stood.

A chorus of good-nights followed Keith as he walked out the door.

"Keith! Keith! Wait up!" a female voice called just before the door slid closed. "Hey, Keith!" Allura gasped as she caught up to the commander. "I wanted to finalize plans for the outing tomorrow before you tackle your mountain of paperwork." Her blue eyes twinkled as she playfully punched Keith on the arm.

"Sure, Allura. No problem. Walk with me," Keith smiled at his friend. "What time did you want to leave and where will you be going?"

"Prince Cedric and I will be attending the elementary school's spring carnival. It starts right after lunch. Because we will be around children, I don't want to show up with a large detail. I thought maybe we could just keep it small. Would you feel comfortable handling the security alone on this one?" Her blue eyes searched his black ones

"I don't know Allura. I feel a little uncomfortable not having back up," Keith replied, stroking his chin. "Could we bring Lance or Hunk, too?

Allura pouted, "I really don't think that's necessary. Both Cedric and I have had formal military training and should be able to assist you if needed. Please Keith, I don't want to make the children and teachers feel like there is any kind of threat by taking a large military detail. Both Cedric and I will take concealed blasters. I want a fun, light day with the children." Her blue eyes shone big as marbles. Before he could argue further, she blinked her eyelashes at him, clasped her hands to her chin, and repeated, "Please…."

Keith burst into laughter. "Ok, ok, fine! We can keep the detail to just me. You're killing me with the eyelashes."

"Thanks, Keith! You're the best! I will go and confirm the plans with Prince Cedric's advisor. See you tomorrow!" She fist bumped him before she turned and walked back down the hall toward her own chambers.

Keith shook his head and smiled to himself as he watched her retreating form. Becoming friends with four young pilots from Earth had been both beneficial and detrimental for the young princess. He hoped she never fist bumped one of them in front of Nanny. For some reason, Keith didn't think Nanny would find it a proper behavior for a princess. The nagging feeling forgotten, Keith whistled as he headed to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Thinking

The next morning dawned clear and cool. It was the perfect spring day. Fluffy clouds danced across a blue sky. The sun smiled on Arus as the Voltron Force finished their morning Lion Practice.

Allura walked slowly toward her chambers. It was time to get ready for her outing with Prince Cedric. Her step slowed. _Ah! Here we go again. Another outing with yet another prince, _she thought to herself. Then she remembered that Keith was serving as her personal security. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Showered and dressed, Allura perused her reflection as Nanny finished plaiting intricate designs into her golden hair. She looked beautiful. Even she couldn't deny it. Smiling at herself, she decided confidently that Prince Cedric would agree. But, what about Keith? Keith never seemed to be affected by what she wore. Gown, pants, flight suit, it didn't matter. He was the only member of the Voltron Force whose eyes didn't pop out of his head when she walked out of Blue Lion wearing the famous pink bikini. She chuckled to herself at the memory.

Her thoughts turned to Prince Cedric. Prince Cedric came from Planet Lumos. He was 24 and a fairy-tale-prince come to life. He was tall and fair with green eyes the color of grass. He had a heartbreakingly kind smile and an easygoing personality. Like Allura, he was being pressured by his council to take a spouse, even though he wasn't really in a hurry. Also like Allura, Prince Cedric served in defense of his planet as a member of the Royal Space Force.

Allura enjoyed Prince Cedric's company. He was funny and kind. He also treated her with a respect that she didn't receive from other potential suitors. She should have been jumping at the chance to spend time with him, but she just didn't feel it. She would almost rather curl up in her room and immerse herself in one of her Terran sci fi novels. She could not figure out why she was feeling this way. Maybe her outing this afternoon would help put her mind at ease. That, and she planned to discuss the situation with Keith. Maybe Keith could give her some insight that she herself was lacking.

Thinking of her tall and handsome friend brought a huge smile to Allura's face and she felt a warm tingle wash over her body. She adored her friend. Of the boys on the force, Keith was the one to whom she was the closest. She often went to him when she needed advice or just needed to talk things through. She respected what he had to say. He always listened and was never judgmental. He often challenged her to play devil's advocate and to look at both sides of a situation. Keith would help her make heads or tails of the fact that she wasn't jumping at the chance to marry Prince Cedric. _We will talk about it after our carnival outing,_ she decided as Nanny finished with her hair.

Satisfied with what she saw in the mirror, Allura grabbed her white cardigan as she ran out the door. She had a spring in her step as she headed to the control room to meet her companion and her security for the afternoon.

Keith was dressed in casual clothes as he waited for Allura and Prince Cedric to make their way to the control room. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans that hung straight down from his hips. The tight fitting black T-shirt hugged his muscular chest and biceps nicely. Over the T-shirt, Keith wore a simple black blazer that served to conceal the blaster that he had holstered to his hip. There was nothing about him that screamed security or soldier. He must have looked good, too, because he couldn't help but notice the appreciative glances that came his way as he walked past some of the female castle staff. _Maybe this is a look I should consider more often_, he chuckled to himself.

Hearing the doors to the control room slide open, Keith turned around to greet the new arrival. Recovering quickly from his slight disappointment, Keith greeted Prince Cedric, "Good Morning, your Majesty, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, fine. Thank you, Commander. It looks like a perfect day for a Spring Carnival," Cedric replied jovially. "Is the Princess ready?"

"I haven't seen her yet, Highness," Keith replied as he glanced over at the sound of the doors sliding open. Keith's eyes bulged out as he took in the sight of the princess. Seeing Keith's expression, Cedric turned around. Both men just stood and stared.

Keith was gazing at perfection. Dressed in a coral color sundress that complimented the gold in her hair and her azure eyes, Allura smiled as she walked into the control room. Her lovely shoulders were bare and the definition in her fit arms was evident. The dress hugged her chest and then flowed down just to her knees. A glimpse of toned leg peeked out from below the hem before disappearing into a pair of dainty white sandals. Allura was a spring day come to life. Her eyes found Keith first, who rewarded her with a smile. The look in his eyes showed that he noticed her today. Allura returned his smile shyly.

"Good Morning, Princess," Prince Cedric greeted her as he gazed approvingly at her. Allura's eyes shifted to the prince. "You look amazing. I think both the commander and I can agree. Right, old boy?" Cedric turned and winked at Keith as he raised his eyebrows jokingly.

"You look beautiful, Princess!" Keith quickly agreed, recovering from his initial shock.

"We will have a hard time keeping those elementary age boys away from our Princess," Prince Cedric continued. "Are we ready to begin our outing?"

"Hold on," Keith put up his hand to stop the Prince and Princess. "The only reason I agreed to a solo security guard was because Allura assured me that both you and she would carry concealed blasters. Let's get you suited up with your weapons."

"Of course, Commander. The Princess's safety is of the upmost importance. I can carry my weapon in my jacket pocket." Keith handed the blaster to the Prince.

Keith turned to Allura. He looked her up and down and smiled at her as he shook his head mockingly. "Now Princess," he said, "Where are we supposed to conceal this in that outfit?"

Allura lifted her head in mock indignation as she put her hands on her hips and turned to Keith. "Now, Commander," she quipped haughtily. "I can conceal the weapon in my pocketbook just as easily as I could carry it on my hip. Here, hand it to me." She put her hand out as Keith handed her the blaster. "Thank you, Mr. Protocol," she chuckled as her resolve broke and her haughty expression relaxed into a smile.

"Smart ass," Keith whispered under his breath as he walked past Allura and headed out the door. "Let's go," he said aloud to both Allura and Prince Cedric.

Princess Allura playfully hit Keith's shoulder with her pocketbook as she sashayed past him. Keith grabbed her pocketbook and hit her back, sending both of them into a fit of laughter. Neither of them noticed that they had left Prince Cedric behind, watching the exchange with raised eyebrows and a thoughtful expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Observation

Prince Cedric paced back and forth in his room following his outing with Princess Allura. He had had his suspicions before, but was never in a position to really observe the Princess and the Commander. After the afternoon spent in both of their company, Prince Cedric's suspicions were confirmed.

He had a decision to make. Does he ignore what he has witnessed and proceed with his courtship of Princess Allura or does he take heed of what he noticed? There was no doubt that Princess Allura would be an ideal match. She was beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, and loyal. Plus, the marriage would bring with it the wealth of Arus and the protection and prestige of Voltron.

But this was a matter of the heart. If it were him in that position, he would hope someone would do right by him. With that last thought, he headed out the door to find Koran.

Princess Allura woke from her nap following her afternoon at the Spring Carnival. She felt that the outing was a success. The principal, teachers, and students at the school were honored and amazed that their princess had come. Prince Cedric seemed to enjoy himself as they walked around and talked to the children, sampled the delectable food, and failed miserably at the games. Prince Cedric could not win her a stuffed lion she had her eye on even after several attempts at throwing the ball in the basket. The only reason the stuffed lion sat on the bed next to her was because Keith stepped in to take a turn. Keith, of course, sunk the basket on the first try.

She had had a great time. But the little feeling of doubt was back. She felt as unsure after the outing as she had before it had begun. It was time to find Keith and get his take on the whole situation.

"Enter," Koran called in response to the chime at the door.

"Good Afternoon, Sir Advisor," Prince Cedric called as he entered Koran's private study.

Koran looked up in excited surprise. "Good afternoon, Prince Cedric! To what do I owe this honor?"

"I have come to talk to you about my intentions regarding Princess Allura," Prince Cedric spoke solemnly. Koran raised his eyebrows expectantly. "I plan to withdraw my request to court her."

"What?" gasped Koran. "You two seemed to really hit it off. Why the sudden change of heart, if I could be so bold to ask? Has she done something that has brought shame to the Throne of Arus?"

"What? No, Koran, no! Not at all! Allura has been nothing but kind and gracious during my visit here. She is beautiful and intelligent; everything I would want in a wife. However, I don't think it is me she wants. I don't think I am the one who will make her happy," Cedric paused as Koran processed everything he had just said.

"I am not following you," Koran finally replied after several long moments.

Cedric sighed as he began to recount the events of the afternoon, "This afternoon, the commander accompanied us on our outing to the Spring Carnival. Though Keith walked behind us and always kept a respectable distance, it was always Keith that Allura turned to and Keith that Allura joked with. To be honest, I felt like I was the chaperone on their date rather than he the security for mine."

Koran was quiet for a moment. His mouth set in a firm line, finally he growled, "I have always warned those men that Allura was off limits. I will have to reprimand the Commander for this impropriety."

"Koran, hold on. Neither the commander nor the princess did anything inappropriate. There is just an ease, a closeness, between the two that I just don't think I could ever touch. To be honest, I don't think either is even aware of what is right in front of them. Please, Koran, with all the time that you have spent with them, you can't tell me that you never noticed," Prince Cedric stopped, exasperated.

Koran sighed in relief. "I guess I never thought about it," he began. "I know that the commander and the princess have a close friendship. I never thought that there could be more. The problem is there can't be more. There shouldn't be."

"Are you referring to the fact that he is not royalty? Please Koran. That is so old fashioned. Though I have actively sought out a royal spouse, I have made it clear to my council that I will only marry for love. If that presents itself in a commoner, so be it," Prince Cedric explained. He continued, "I think Allura deserves the same. It appears to me that Allura and her commander have some unresolved feelings that they need to explore. With that conclusion, I formally withdraw my request to court the princess until such a time comes that she requests it. I am tired of my role of suitor. I think it's time I take a break and return to Lumos for a while, whether the council likes it or not." Prince Cedric smiled as he nodded emphatically.

Koran sighed, "Very well, Prince Cedric. I have no choice but to accept your withdrawal. Would you like to tell Allura, or should I?"

"I think I will allow you to attend to that task," Cedric replied. "I wish to leave on a high. Please give Allura my best and bid a farewell to the rest of the Voltron Force and Nanny. I thank you for your graciousness and hospitality. I will take my leave now. I will inform my captain that we will leave before dinner."

"Farewell, Cedric. Until we meet again," Koran said quietly as he watched the younger man leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Revelations

Allura walked to Keith's office with a fierce determination. She really needed his thoughts and advice on the Cedric situation. Stopping to catch her breath, she rang the chime. A muffled "Enter" could be heard from inside.

Allura walked through the door to find Keith sacked out on his couch. He was surrounded by papers which got knocked over as she blew through the door like a whirlwind. Keith looked up in shock. "Allura, are you ok? What's wrong?"

She blew a stray hair out of her face. "Nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to you. I need some advice. Can you take a break?" Her blue eyes pleaded with him.

"Sure. Give me a second to upload this report and we can go take a walk in the garden," he replied as he clicked on the send button. He stood up. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Allura replied. "Let's go."

Allura and Keith walked in silence as they headed to the side door that led out to the castle gardens. Keith cast a sidelong glance at Allura as they walked. _Is she nervous? _Keith thought. _She looks like she's sweating and she keeps wringing her hands_. _What is on her mind? _

Several steps into the garden, Allura finally began to speak. "What did you think of my date with Cedric this afternoon? Do you think he had a good time?"

Keith paused, surprised by her question. "As an outside observer, he appeared to have a good time. You two seem to really enjoy each other's company," he responded tentatively.

"Yes, but do you think he likes me?" Allura implored with big eyes. Her face was so innocent and so full of wonder that before Keith could stop himself, he laughed out loud.

Allura looked crushed. "Why are you laughing at me?" She turned away in a pout.

"What? Are we twelve? 'Do you think he likes me?' Allura, please! Why don't you send him a note: 'Do you like me? Check yes or no!'" Keith chortled as he teased Allura. He laughed so hard that tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. Then he caught sight of the serious expression on Allura's face. He humbled himself quickly. "You're serious. Allura, I am sorry. What's really the matter? To answer your question: yes, I think he likes you. Why? Where is this coming from?"

"Well," she started slowly. "I ask because I am unsure of how I feel. I thought maybe you had witnessed a lack of sureness in him. That's what I wanted to talk to you about: my hesitation where Prince Cedric is concerned."

Keith stared at Allura. A lump formed in his throat, brought on by a reason Keith could not pinpoint. "Ok," he croaked.

"I know that Prince Cedric is amazing. He's handsome, he's funny, he's nice. He is respectful and sees me as a person when other princes see me as a prize and a brood mare. I should be jumping at the chance to marry him, but I am not and I don't understand why." Allura looked at Keith expectantly.

Keith swallowed hard. He thought for a moment before he replied. "It sounds like the spark is missing; the attraction that draws two people together." Keith swallowed again. "How did it feel when he kissed you?" He waited for the response with a strange sense of dread.

Allura giggled. "Like I was kissing Koran!" she smiled. "I agree with you. I don't think there is a spark between us. Here comes the next problem: do I marry him anyway for all the good things this marriage will do for me and Arus?"

Keith stopped walking and faced Allura. "That's a question only you can answer." He watched her profile as she mulled things over aloud.

"When I was a little girl, I always dreamed I would find my happily ever after. I always dreamed I would marry someone whom I loved and who loved me. As I have gotten older, I have come to realize that someone in my position may not have that luxury. But I don't want to settle. I want to be with someone who I enjoy talking to and being with. Someone who is the first person I want to see in the morning and the last person I want to see before I go to bed at night. Someone who is on my mind in those quiet moments during the day. Someone…" Allura stopped. _Like you, _she finished in her head. She turned toward Keith, realization dawning on her beautiful face.

The feeling hit them both like a bolt of lightning at the exact same moment. Keith stood transfixed as he gazed at Allura. Black eyes met blue as a wave of confusing emotions flowed through them. Their eyes communicated what their hearts were experiencing. A heartbeat passed, then two…

Beep, beep. Beep, beep. The sound of Keith's communicator yanked them from their reverie. "Kogane, here," Keith responded, still staring at Allura.

"Commander, it's Koran," came the voice over the communicator. "Can you stop by my office? There are a few things we need to discuss."

"Sure thing, Koran," Keith said as he ran his fingers through his hair and returned the communicator to his belt. He turned to Allura. "Can we continue this discussion later?" he asked in a whisper.

Allura blinked slowly and then looked up into his eyes, searching for what she thought she had seen there moments ago. All she saw was opaque blackness. "Definitely," she said, "find me later. After dinner. And thank you for listening. I knew I could count on you." She turned to leave.

"Allura, wait," Keith took a step forward and gave her a quick, chaste hug. "That's what _friends_ are for, right?" He shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows on the word _friends_.

"Yes," Allura said, "Of course." She smiled a little to herself as she turned away. Was that a question on the word _friends_?

Koran returned the communicator to his belt as he watched Allura and Keith go their separate ways. From his vantage point on the balcony, Koran had seen the entire exchange between Keith and the Princess. He shook his head and sighed. He wondered how he could have been so blind. Koran walked slowly toward his office. It was time to set the future straight.

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Permission

Keith walked hurriedly through the side door. Once the door had closed safely behind him, he stopped in his tracks. What was that? What had just happened? He looked around for somewhere to sit down so he could gather his thoughts and slow his racing heart. Spotting a bench halfway down the hall, Keith strode toward it.

He sat down hard and put his head in his hands. Allura was a princess. She was royalty, the heir to the Throne of Arus. She was his subordinate on the Voltron Force. She was his friend. He could not believe what had just happened. When had his feelings of friendship become something more? All of a sudden, the nagging feeling he had been feeling in his heart made sense.

He had to get this out of his head. There was no way something could come of this. The mere fact that she was a princess and he was a pilot should have been enough. But how did she feel? Did she have the same realization just moments ago? He thought back to that moment when his black eyes met her blue. Something was stirring in the blue fathomless depths of her eyes. Something that had stopped her in her tracks.

He shook his head. He had to focus. He still had to face Koran! He had almost forgotten about the summons that had brought him barreling back to reality. He and Allura had promised to talk later. He tried to push his confusion and raging emotions to the back of his mind as he stood up to face Allura's strict advisor and guardian. Sighing heavily, Keith resumed his walk to Koran's office.

Allura had never felt so wired. She was wound tighter than a spring. She had just left Keith moments ago, but yet she found that she already missed him. She thought about seeing him again later and her heart leapt in her chest.

All of a sudden, everything was clear. Everything made sense. Keith was what she had been dreaming of. Keith is whom she wanted to be with. Keith was the reason none of those princes stole her heart. It was because her heart was already taken. By Keith…her Captain, her protector, her friend. She shook her head in amazement at what had been under her nose the entire time. And she was pretty sure she held his heart, too, based on the electricity that passed between them and the feeling that she saw in his eyes.

Looking sadly at the clock, Allura thought of the hours that stood between her and seeing Keith again. She needed to release some energy and waste some time. Usually exercise was something she did only when it was required for her training. Today, she would make an exception. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she grabbed her workout clothes and running shoes and headed down to the gym.

Keith stopped cautiously outside of Koran's office door. He put a mask of nonchalance on his face. With a deep sigh, Keith knocked on the door. "Enter," he heard Koran call from inside.

"Hello, Koran," Keith greeted the royal advisor cheerfully as he entered the office. "You wished to see me." Keith smiled as Koran turned around in his chair.

"Ah, yes, Keith! Hello, Commander. Thank you for coming so quickly," Koran smiled knowingly as Keith settled in the plush comfortable chair in front of his desk. Koran continued, "I wanted to chat with you about your outing this afternoon at the Spring Carnival. Prince Cedric was by to see me and he had some very interesting things to say."

A feeling of dread surged over Keith and a lump formed in his throat. "What did the Prince say?" he asked curtly.

"Well," started the advisor, seeing Keith's discomfort, "it seems that Prince Cedric had a very nice time. He enjoyed Allura's company. He finds her beautiful and thinks she will make a fine wife and Queen one day." Koran pauses.

"Uh huh," Keith whispered quietly.

Koran's eyes glanced at Keith's face. The younger man was obviously fighting to maintain his composure. Koran chuckled to himself and decided not to torture the young man any longer. "Despite that," he proceeded slowly. "Prince Cedric has decided to withdraw his request to court Princess Allura."

Keith sat up. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His heart leapt in his chest. Fighting to maintain a neutral look and tone, Keith responded, "Why did the Prince do that? He always seemed so fond of Princess."

Koran smiled at the commander. "Well, it seems he noticed something that he felt like he couldn't compete with."

"What was that?" Keith sat up and looked quizzically at the royal advisor.

Koran decided to not mince words. "Keith, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me. Is there something going on between you and Allura?"

Keith stood up suddenly, nearly knocking the chair backward. "What? Koran, no!" he was almost yelling. "Allura is my friend. I have never pursued anything other than friendship. Neither has she. I swear. Where is this coming from?"

Koran smiled as a way to try and communicate that he wasn't angry or upset. "Keith," he said. "Calm down. I am not accusing you of anything. I simply asked a question." He watched as Keith sat back down in the chair. "I ask because Prince Cedric noticed what he thought was something more than friendship between you and the Princess. His exact words were, 'I felt like I was the chaperone on their date rather than he the security for mine.'" Koran chuckled despite himself.

Keith ran a hand roughly through his unruly black hair. He got up and strode toward the window. Several moments passed before Keith turned to look at Koran. "I don't really know what's going on with Allura and me," he admitted. "Until an hour ago, she was one of my best friends. Something happened while we were talking. It was like a lightning bolt hit us both at the same time." Keith sunk back into the chair and put his head in his hands. Looking up at Koran, he stated, "I think I'm in love with her, Koran. I just didn't realize it until today."

Koran nodded thoughtfully as he gazed at Keith. "And how does she feel about you?" he asked.

Keith laughed. "Not one hundred percent sure because we were interrupted a moment after it happened. I was summoned here by the pain in the butt royal advisor," he joked, casting a sidelong glance at Koran's serious face. Straightening his expression, he continued, "We are supposed to talk later."

"I see," said Koran. "You know, Commander, Arus law states that the Princess is supposed to marry royalty. A romance between the princess and a commoner would be frowned upon by the council."

"I know," Keith sighed. "I am aware of…."

"However," Koran held up a hand to stop Keith. Keith paused and waited for Koran to continue. "An exception can be made if the commoner is deemed worthy. After all you have done in defense of this planet and of Allura, I don't think there is one person on this planet who would argue that you are not worthy."

Keith looked at Koran, not really understanding what he was saying. "Wait," he said. "Are you saying you would be ok if Allura and I became romantically involved? You would be ok if we pursued a future together?" He stared at Koran in utter amazement.

Koran walked over to pat Keith awkwardly on the shoulder. "Commander," he sighed. "You know I love Allura like a daughter. There is no one in this universe I would rather see Allura end up with. I just never thought about it as a possibility until Prince Cedric brought it up." Koran smiled grandly.

Keith's head was spinning. So much had happened today. He went from serving as security detail on Allura's date, resigned to the fact that it was only a matter of time before Cedric proposed. Afterwards, Allura admitted that she didn't feel _that _way about Prince Cedric. Then, they had their moment in the garden. Now, he had been told that it was all ok. Keith just looked at Koran, slack jawed.

Koran looked at Keith formally. "Keith, in the name of Alfor, King of Arus, and father of her Royal Highness, Princess Allura, I give you my blessing to court Allura," he stated. "May God bless you as you see where this journey will take you both. I wish you nothing but love and happiness. You are dismissed, Commander. I think you have much to think about."

Keith nodded, wordlessly. He stood and just looked again at Koran before breaking into a genuine smile. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. He walked over to the royal advisor and offered his hand. Koran shook it gladly, and slapped Keith on the back good-naturedly. After another shared smile, Keith turned and walked determinedly out of the room.

As the door closed behind Keith, Koran sat down in his desk chair, "Alfor, my friend," he spoke to the empty room. "I know you would have approved."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

This chapter is bordering on M for some sexual stuff. Be warned.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Awareness

Keith was so pumped up, he couldn't think straight. His first thought was to immediately go find Allura, but he didn't have any idea what he would even say to her. He had to clear his head. He had to release some of the stress and pent up emotion that was stirring through his body. _The gym, _he thought. _I will go and spend a few hours working out. That'll give me time to think through exactly what I am going to say to Allura. _With a firm, set jaw, he headed to his room to change into his workout clothes.

Thud, thud, thud, thud. The sound of her feet hitting the treadmill in a steady beat helped Allura to calm her nerves. She had already been running for 45 minutes. Five miles had gone by and she hadn't even realized it. She sighed as she thought about seeing Keith later. They had so much to talk about. She was excited, yet nervous. What if he didn't feel the same? And even if he did, would he be open to the possibility? She couldn't worry about it. She let her mind wander to his black eyes and breathtaking smile. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him, _she thought to herself as she let the rhythm of her running settle her into a satisfying daydream. She didn't hear the door to the gym slide open behind her, or the sudden gasp that accompanied it.

Clad only in a pair of red nylon running shorts and his running shoes, Keith whistled as he swung his towel back and forth. He walked toward the gym with an uncharacteristic spring in his step. He entered the code and walked through the door as it slid open. He took two steps and stopped dead. In front of him was an unexpected sight. Dressed only in a sports bra and gray shorts, Allura was running on one of the treadmills. She was staring straight ahead and had a pair of headphones in her ears. She didn't seem to notice that Keith had entered the gym. Not sure of what to do, Keith just stood and watched her for several minutes.

He let out a long, slow breath as his eyes raked over her beautiful form. Her golden hair glistened and ringlets formed around her face from sweat. Her flushed red face and her clenched jaw showed her determination as she worked to keep the quick pace set on the treadmill. Her full breasts bounced and her taut stomach muscles rippled with each stride. Her long, toned legs moved with a dancer's grace. Keith ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips and couldn't help but stand and stare. How had he never before noticed how amazing her body was? He groaned and felt his body react in a new and surprising way toward the breath-taking creature across the room who, until a few hours ago, he thought only of as a friend.

Allura continued to run, unaware of her audience. Keith glanced at the monitor of the treadmill. Five miles! He was amazed. He couldn't get her to run 3 miles without complaining during their team training sessions. Chuckling to himself, he decided to have a little fun with her. He wanted to see how she would react to a little flirtation. How would she react to the Keith charm? Keith threw the towel over his shoulder and walked toward the empty treadmill to the right of Allura.

Thud, thud, thud, thud. Allura was lost in her run and in her little daydream. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Jumping almost out of her skin, Allura fell forward as she hit the emergency stop button on her treadmill. Grasping the security bar, she felt her legs slow as the rotation of the conveyor belt came to a stop. Ready to spit anger, Allura turned to see who had almost caused her to fall flat on her face. She came face to face with a wall of muscular chest.

Her eyes became as big as saucers as she took in the view in front of her. Keith had the body of a mythological God. He had a perfectly sculpted chest that tapered into a narrow waist. Rock hard abs showed off not a six pack, but a twelve pack. Allura had a sudden intake of breath as she noticed the indentations at his hips that disappeared into his red running shorts. Long powerful legs disappeared into white socks and sneakers. The sound of Keith clearing his throat and the motion of him crossing his arms across his chest hurtled Allura back to the present.

Blushing profusely, Allura raised her blue eyes to look up into eyes the color of coal. Allura just stood and stared at Keith's face as he regarded her with a look of smug amusement. He raised an eyebrow at her and the corners of his lips quirked as he tried to keep his smile in check. He said nothing as he looked at her. Turning scarlet, Allura lowered her eyes again as she felt a mixture of anger and desire wash over her. She turned back to her treadmill.

"Well, hello there, Allura," Keith said quietly. "I never expected to find you down here. I didn't think running was something you considered a hobby."

"It isn't," she growled angrily. "I just needed to blow off some steam. Thanks a lot for trying to kill me."

Keith chuckled to himself. Allura was miffed. He was going to play along with this. "Oh come on, Allura. You didn't fall," Keith replied. "And if you had, I would have been right here to catch you." He added dropping his voice to a husky whisper.

Allura's hearth thudded in her chest. She looked up at Keith's face. His soft black eyes held a wordless invitation and his lips held a secret smile. Allura's head was spinning. She blushed a bright pink and turned back to her treadmill. Gathering up her towel and music player, she stepped off of the treadmill. Putting a few feet between her and Keith allowed her to regain her composure. "I think I am going to go and lift some weights," she muttered to no one in particular.

"That sounds good," Keith said. "I think I will join you. I can always run on the treadmill a little later." He stepped toward her, narrowing the distance once again.

"Um …ok," Allura uttered as she looked at him once again. He walked past her towards the weight room, brushing past her arm with his chest as he did do. Allura gave a start at the jolt that she felt as his skin brushed hers. Grabbing her arm, her eyes rolled lazily up and down Keith as he walked past her. She watched as he pulled out a dumbbell.

Glancing back at her, he asked, "Want to start with some squats?" When she nodded, he turned away and bent over purposefully to allow her to see his assets.

Allura gasped at the sight of his perfect behind, and then she pursed her lips as realization dawned on her. She may have had the reputation of being innocent and naïve, but she was far from it. Thanks to watching Lance, she was well aware of the games played between men and women. She had her Terran novels and the movies she watched with the guys to thank for the knowledge that she had gained on the game of flirtation. She was also aware of her own effect on men and had used it on more than one occasion to get what she wanted. Keith was playing with her, teasing her, flirting with her. She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows as she realized his game. _Well, Commander_, _two can play at this game, _she thought to herself.

Standing up and glancing back at the princess to gauge her reaction, Keith smiled to himself as he caught the look on her face. He had her flustered. Dropping his eyes as he added weight to the dumbbell, he heard a soft noise behind him and felt a soft hand running up and down the small of his back. Turning around, he saw that the princess was now standing directly behind him, touching him lightly. His skin smoldered with each pass of her hand.

Looking at her face, her beautiful features were set in a determined expression. She smiled at him and licked her lips sensuously. "Ok, Commander," she breathed. "Are you ready?" Allura bent over to pick up her dumbbell and lay it across her shoulders, but not before she brushed past him with her breasts. She proceeded to begin a set of squats.

Keith stood flabbergasted at how the situation had changed. One minute, he had her eating out of the palm of his hand, and with one quick lick of her lips, the tides had changed. He looked at her slack jawed, watching her rise up and down as she counted her reps. _The little minx,_ he thought. He had to regain control of the situation.

"Princess," he said. "Your form is a little off. You need to make sure you have perfect form to reap the max benefits of the squat." He walked over to stand behind her as she rose from her last rep. She became aware of his hard body against her back, from the top of his sculpted chest, to the powerful thighs that grazed the back of her legs. "Here, let me help you with your form. We will do a few reps together." His eyes caught her gaze in the mirror. She allowed him to move with her as she squatted down and then moved back up.

"Oh, I see what you mean, Commander," she replied breathily. "Do a few more with me to make sure I have it?" She pushed her body into him as they lowered and rose together.

Keith stifled a groan as he felt her grinding her behind into him. He instantly reacted. The sudden feeling of hardness behind her surprised Allura and she lost her balance. Falling backward into Keith, the momentum caused them both to topple over. He instantly put his arms around her to protect her and used his body to soften the fall. Allura turned around to face him and make sure he was ok. The dumbbell rolled away forgotten as her blue eyes met his black ones.

Keith lay on his back on the workout mat. Allura was fully on top of him, wrapped in the commander's arms. Her face was inches from his face, and they both stared at each other as they became painfully aware of the sensation of their bodies touching. Her breasts ground into his chest, their stomachs laid flat against each other, and the awareness of the closeness of their nether regions was almost too much for either of them to bear. Keith groaned as Allura had a sharp, sudden intake of breath. She stared at his lips as he stared at hers. Only a few inches separated them….

"Allura, stop," Keith whispered. She was jolted from her reverie. "We are both sweaty and gross. Neither one of us smell that great right now. I don't want our first intimate moment to be like this." He moved from under her and sat up. She had no choice but to sit up as well.

Allura put a look of haughty disdain on her face as she regarded Keith with a scowl. "What on earth are you talking about Commander? I was simply making sure you were ok." She glanced at him innocently.

"Enough with the games, Allura," Keith responded pointedly. "I think we are both painfully aware of what is going on here." He moved closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. She sat up straight at the contact. She looked up into his eyes again. She saw a quiet promise in the depths of the black pools.

"We are not finished," he continued. "We have an appointment to talk later after dinner. We will have that conversation…" he stood up and walked over to grab his towel. As he flung the towel over his shoulder, he turned back to the awestruck princess still sitting on the mat. "We will have that conversation…and more." He gave an official salute and a playful wink before he turned and walked toward the door.

"I thought you were going to run on the treadmill," Allura called after him just before he reached the door.

"I think I have had more than enough cardio for one afternoon. See you later, my beautiful princess," Keith replied.

After the door swished closed, Allura lay back on the mat. She stared up at the ceiling trying to calm her racing heart. Her body was doing new and unexpected things in reaction to Keith. She groaned as she rolled over and sat up. Returning to the treadmill to gather her things, her body trembled from the contact she had just had with Keith. Shaking her head, she knew she needed to calm down. _Maybe a nice cool bath will do the trick, _she thought to herself.

_After dinner, _she thought. Her heart began racing again. She would see Keith after dinner. They would talk and …. Her mind raced, her heart thumped, and a deliciously warm feeling spread in her lower abdomen. She shook her head as she walked out of the gym to get ready for dinner and whatever else lay ahead that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

Thank you so much for all the positive comments that have been coming my way. The story is just about done. I have just been sitting on it and revising it for awhile.

Cubbie: I know! The gym scene was so much fun to write.

bknbu: I love portraying the flirtation between Keith and Allura. My Allura isn't as innocent as some of the other portrayals out there. You will see what I mean in soon-to-be posted chapters.

Wade Wells: Thank you for the positive feedback! I enjoy writing so as to create a mind movie. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Wrath

Koran sat in his office nervously as he waited for his next appointment to arrive. He glanced at the clock as the chime for 4:00 tolled. Right on time, there was a knock at the door. "Enter," called the royal advisor.

Nanny walked through the door and greeted Koran with a warm smile. "Good afternoon, Koran. How are you? To what do I owe the opportunity of getting summoned to see you?"

Koran swallowed nervously. "Well," he began slowly. "Prince Cedric came to see me after his outing with the princess."

"I knew it! I knew it!" Nanny interrupted as she clapped her hands together excitedly. "I knew that it was only a matter of time. It looks like we have a wedding to plan."

"Nanny! Nanny! Wait, hold on," Koran held up both hands to get the excited governess's attention. Nanny stopped her celebrating and looked at Koran. He continued, "On the contrary. Prince Cedric came to me to withdraw his request to court Allura."

"What? What? Oh, no!" Nanny was on the verge of tears. "Please don't tell me it has anything to do with any of those hooligans!" Nanny snapped.

Koran took a deep breath as he stood and walked over to the window. Several moments passed before Koran turned to Nanny and explained, "Prince Cedric withdrew his courtship of the Princess because he is pretty sure that Allura and Commander Kogane have feelings for each other. I did a little investigation of my own and I was able to witness what he saw."

"That, that, that mongrel!" Nanny spat out the word. "How dare he compromise the virtue of the Princess of Arus!"

"Nanny," Koran sighed, exasperated. "Nothing inappropriate has happened. The Princess's virtue is intact. What I saw were two people who looked like they belonged together. It was the way they talked and laughed; the ease with which they held themselves in each other's company. It reminded me of our great King and fair Queen. There is love between Allura and Keith."

Nanny sat there in a huff with her arms crossed severely across her chest. "But he is not of royalty, Koran!" Nanny scowled. "Have we confirmed what you thought you had witnessed?"

"Yes, Nanny," Koran replied. "I have. I spoke at length with Keith, and he admitted that he has developed feelings beyond friendship for the princess. Though nothing has been confirmed, he is pretty sure she returns his feelings. I have given my blessing for him to court Allura." Koran stopped and waited for Hurricane Nanny.

"You what?" she shouted. "But Koran, he is not a prince. Allura is supposed to marry a prince!"

"'Unless the commoner is deemed worthy,'" Koran read from the Arussian Chronicles which held the laws of Arus. He showed the page to Nanny. "Even you can't deny that Keith has proven his worth. After all he has done for Arus, for the princess, for you and for me…" Koran's voice trailed off.

Nanny sat in the chair for several minutes. She dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her handkerchief. "I have always known there was something between the princess and the commander," she finally relented. "He brings out the best in her. He will make a worthy husband and a fair and just king!" Nanny burst into tears. "Oh, my baby is going to be a bride."

"Now wait, Nanny," Koran stopped her. "We are not planning a wedding yet. Keith and Allura are just now realizing that what they have is more than friendship. I just gave him permission to court her. I wanted to sit down and talk to you to let you know that he has my approval. I also wanted to make sure that you wouldn't interfere."

Nanny looked at Koran angrily. "Why on earth would you worry about that?"

"Nanny," Koran shook his head. "You just got done calling him a mongrel and were ready to skin him for ruining the virtue of the princess." He chuckled.

"Well, I can't help it if I am fiercely protective of the princess," Nanny scoffed at Koran. She rolled her eyes and then smiled at Koran. "I give my word that I will not interfere. If all goes well, we will be planning a wedding sooner than later." Glancing at the clock, Nanny stood up suddenly. "Ack!" she exclaimed. "I really must go and see about dinner." She turned abruptly and headed for the door.

"Thank you for your time this afternoon, Nanny," Koran called after her. "I look forward to a delicious dinner."

The only reply he got was a dismissive wave of her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

A couple of short chapters that are imperative to the story, then I promise, back to the KA action. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Approval

Allura glanced at the mirror for the millionth time that afternoon. It was nearing 6:00, almost time to head to dinner. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect when she saw Keith. She had chosen an ice blue satin gown that set off the color of her eyes. The gown had a sweetheart neckline, plunging just low enough to offer a tease of cleavage. Gathered under her chest, a slim ribbon accentuated her narrow waist. The skirt skimmed her hips before it ran all the way to the floor. The satin material clung to her in all the right places. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She knew Nanny would never approve of this dress for a dinner with the boys, so she chose to wear a modest white blouse over the top to offset the sexiness of the dress and give a more demure appearance. _This can always come off later, _she thought to herself. Her long golden hair was pulled back into a single thick braid that hung down to her waist.

Glancing at the mirror one more time, she gave herself a final nod. She walked through the door and headed to the dining room.

Keith walked slowly on his way to dinner. He kept playing over and over in his head what had transpired today. He couldn't get the Allura from the gym out of his head. _I never realized how hot she is, _he thought to himself. His pulse quickened at the thought. But it was more than lust driving him tonight. He couldn't wait to get her alone and profess his feelings for her. He wanted to see her reaction and see if she truly felt the same way. He wanted to assure her that this was for real; that there was no turning back. With Koran's approval of their courtship, there was really nothing standing in their way.

Except Nanny. Keith stopped abruptly when he walked into the dining room and saw the old governess fussing over the last minute details of tonight's dinner. Nanny would never allow a 'hooligan,' as she always referred to the members of the Voltron Force, to court her beloved princess. He would never be worthy in her eyes. Nanny dreamed of a prince for Allura, not a lowly pilot from Earth.

"Evening, Nanny," Keith greeted her with a smile. "What's for dinner? It smells delicious." Maybe he could win her over with some of his charm.

Nanny turned around sharply at the sound of the commander's voice. "My dear Keith!" she exclaimed in a very un-Nannylike way. "We are having Chicken Cordon Bleu, which I believe is your favorite!" She walked over and clasped his hands. "I do hope you enjoy it." She looked up into the handsome commander's face with a knowing smile.

"Uh, thanks, Nanny," Keith replied, pulling his hands from hers as the doors to the dining room swished open. In walked Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. All three men stopped suddenly at the sight of the commander and the governess. Lance raised his eyebrows at Keith. Keith shrugged in response.

"Well, yes," Nanny returned to her fussing. "I must go and make sure everything is ready for this special dinner." She winked at Keith before she turned and walked from the room.

"That was weird," was all Lance could say before he and the rest of the Force sat down at the table to await the rest of their company.

Allura greeted Koran just outside the dining room door.

"My Allura," he said. "Don't you look stunning!" He was as proud as if she were his own daughter standing there.

"Thank you, Koran," Allura breathed nervously. "I wanted to look a little extra special tonight."

"You look amazing every night," Koran remarked with a smile. "Allura, before we go in, there is something I think you need to know."

"What is it, Koran?" Allura looked at him with concern.

"Prince Cedric will not be joining us. He left with his entourage late this afternoon. He has withdrawn his request to court you." Koran looked at the princess matter-of-factly.

Confusion crossed Allura's face. With all that had happened today, she had completely forgotten about Prince Cedric. A wave of relief washed over Allura. Trying to keep her face neutral, she asked Koran, "Did he say why?"

"All he said was that he wanted to marry for love, and he wanted the same for you," Koran replied. "He didn't think he would ever have that with you while you pined for another."

"Pined for another? Koran, whatever you are talking about?" Allura gasped at the accusation.

"Allura, it's ok," Koran stated emphatically. "I want nothing more than for you to find love and be happy, no matter who the lucky prince turns out to be." Koran winked at Allura. "Now my dear, shall we join the others for dinner?"

Allura looked lovingly at the man who had been like a father as well as her advisor. Her face broke into a radiant smile as she took his arm and entered the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

Some innuendo/ some KA sparks

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Intensity

The door to the dining room swished open. The members of the Force turned to greet the last minute arrivers. There was an audible gasp as they took in the sight of the princess.

"Princess, you look amazing!" remarked Pidge. "The blue in the dress really brings out your eyes."

"Beautiful, Princess, like a clear summer sky," noticed Hunk with a sweet smile.

Lance wasn't as tactful. "Allura, you just look hot! Where have you been hiding that little number?" he asked referring to the dress. "Two thumbs up!" He winked mockingly at the princess.

"Thank you, thank you all!" replied the Princess coyly, a pretty pink blush coloring her cheeks. She looked up to catch the gaze of the gentleman who had said nothing.

Keith stood at the far end of the room, near the head of the table. The other members of the Force were in front of him, so they couldn't see his face. Only Allura faced him. Keith stood with his arms folded, staring at Allura, his expression at first unreadable.

As Allura watched him silently, the rest of the dining room and the people in it melted away. It was just the two of them, locked in a heated gaze. Keith raked his eyes lazily over Allura from head to toe, taking in every inch of her beauty. His eyes stopped momentarily at her hips and again at her breasts. She could see the sharp intake of breath as in took in every curve. When his eyes returned to her face, the look Allura saw there scorched her to the core. His obsidian eyes smoldered with an intense and wordless passion. It was a promise of what was to come. Allura suddenly felt light headed and reached out to steady herself on a chair. She felt like she could drown in his eyes, in that look. A small gasp escaped Allura before she was drawn back to reality with the opening of the kitchen door.

"Be seated, be seated!" Nanny announced happily. "Dinner is served!"

Allura blinked several times to refocus her brain and calm her racing heart. She glanced around. The members of the Voltron Force and Nanny and Koran were standing by their seats, waiting for her to sit before they would seat themselves. When her eyes reached Keith, the intensity in his face was gone, replaced by a calm, impassive expression. She caught his eye and he pulled her toward him with a gentle smile. She returned the smile and walked to sit next to him at the head of the table. Once she was settled, the rest of the diners joined her in their seats.

Unbeknownst to the commander and the princess, the little exchange did not go entirely unnoticed. Lance whirled around to try and catch the commander's expression at the sight of the beautiful vision in ice blue. Lance was not disappointed; pure raw emotion washed over Keith's face. Lance also thought he saw something flicker between the princess and commander when their eyes met. But it was fleeting. With the distraction that Nanny provided, the evidence was gone, replaced by a neutral nonchalance in both Keith and Allura's faces.

"Hey, Hunk," Lance leaned over quietly to whisper in the Big Guy's ear. "Did you notice anything weird between Keith and Allura?"

Hunk frowned slightly as he considered the question. "Weird? Nah, not that I noticed. Why?" he asked.

"No reason," Lance replied thoughtfully. He leaned toward Pidge and posed the same question.

Pidge scratched his chin and shook his head from left to right, "No, but I am noticing something weird with you!" he responded playfully. "What has you so paranoid, Lance?"

"Never mind," Lance retorted. "Must have been my imagination." But Lance didn't have himself entirely convinced. He had a little more investigating to do before he would be satisfied that what he saw was nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

T/M for flirtation and innuendo.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Ignorance

Nanny had outdone herself. The Chicken Cordon Bleu was a huge success. She followed it up with a desert of chocolate raspberry cheesecake. No one could figure out why Nanny was in such a great mood, but nobody wanted to question it either.

Keith and Allura tried to act as normally as possible through the duration of the meal. They had come to that silent understanding when their eyes met. They were not ready to share with anyone else what they had only recently shared with one another.

It was about halfway through dessert when Keith finally caught the Princess's eye during a lull in the conversation and whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful, Allura. I am having a hard time keeping my eyes off you."

Allura leaned over to him. She looked at him cunningly and replied, "Why thank you, Commander. I was rather hoping it was your hands you would not be able to keep off of me."

Everyone looked up in surprise as Keith seemed to choke on his cheesecake. Grabbing a drink of water, he put his hand up to let everyone know he was ok.

Red faced, he looked back at the princess. "Why, Commander, are you alright?" she implored sweetly with big, innocent eyes.

"I am fine," he coughed, through clenched teeth. She was going to be the death of him. He decided to leave Allura well enough alone for the rest of the meal. He wasn't sure he could take any more insinuations coming from her Majesty.

After dessert and some pleasant conversation, Nanny left to attend her duties in the kitchen, singing to herself quietly. Koran bid good-night and whistled as he headed to his chambers for a night cap. Only the younger members of the dinner party remained behind.

"Any one up for a game of Uno in the rec room?" inquired Pidge. "I am ready to kick some behind." He looked anxiously around at his comrades.

"Sounds great, little buddy," Hunk replied. "I'm going to go change into my lounging clothes and I will see you down there."

"I think I will join you, too," Lance chimed in. "Wiping the floor with you spectacled face sounds extra appealing. Princess?" Lance turned to Allura. A quick glance at Keith caught Lance's attention.

Before he could comment, Allura shook her head and stifled a yawn. "I don't think so," she murmured. "I am pretty tired after a long day. I think I will call it a night. Raincheck?" She stood up and smiled wearily.

"Of course, Princess," all three replied in unison. "Good night!" They watched as she glided out of the door.

Lance turned back to Keith. Keith had watched every move the princess had made. "What about you, Cap? Cap? Keith?" Lance practically shouted to get his attention.

"What, Lance?" Keith turned to Lance angrily.

"Are you going to join us?" Lance inquired. Before Keith could answer, Lance noted, "What is with you? You seem really distracted tonight. Is everything ok with you and Allura?"

"Huh? No, everything is fine," Keith shook his head, his face expressionless. "I am fine. Just tired. I'll have to pass. I have a lot of paperwork to finish before tomorrow. I think I am going to head to my office before turning in myself."

"You never let yourself have any fun," Lance noticed. "No wonder you are acting so stressed."

"Leave it alone, Lance," Keith fumed. He turned to Pidge and Hunk. "I will see you guys in the morning. Lion practice at 0800."

A chorus of "Night, Keith" followed him out the door. Once the door closed behind up, Keith became a man on a mission. It was time to summon his princess to his side.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Summons

Allura sat anxiously at her vanity table. She and Keith hadn't decided where and when they would meet. She figured they would have a quiet minute at dinner, but she had been mistaken. To avoid suspicion, she just decided to head to her room and see what happened.

A sudden knock at the door snapped her to attention. "Come in!" she called. She tried to hide her disappointment when one of her chamber maids came in.

"Hello, Camille," Allura greeted the young woman. "What can I do for you?"

"Excuse me, your Majesty," she said with a curtsy. "But the Commander asked me to deliver this to you." She handed her a silver envelope.

Allura's heart surged in her chest. She tried to keep her face neutral as she said, "Thank you, Camille! That will be all."

Camille cocked an eyebrow and said simply, "Highness." With a final curtsy, she turned and walked out the way she had come.

Allura wasted no time tearing the envelope open. A note written in Keith's elegant script appeared in her hand.

_Allura,_

_ Meet me in my office._

_ Keith_

Ditching the demure white shirt, Allura checked out her reflection. _Eat your heart out, Keith, _she thought to herself. This was it. With anticipation aching in every step, Allura set out for Keith's office.

Keith finished straightening his office. He looked around the room. It was small, but comfortable. Keith's oak desk stood in front of the large picture window that overlooked the beautiful Arussian countryside. Cleaned of its usual mess of papers and reports, the desk held a touchpad computer and a few framed photos. Two plain wooden chairs faced the desk for when Keith conducted official business. Perpendicular to the desk, standing proud and true, was Keith's old brown suede couch. It had made the trip with him from earth and gave him a subtle reminder of home. No matter how many times Nanny tried to get rid of the old thing, Keith stood firm. Strewn across the back of the couch was Keith's old Galaxy Garrison throw from his days at the academy. There had been many times that the office had become a place of sanctuary and rest during worrisome or troubling times.

Now it would become the place where Keith would bare his soul to Allura. He chose the office for their rendezvous because he figured no one would look for Allura here. He took a deep, calming breath. He never imagined he would be this nervous. Glancing around the room again, he gave a satisfied grunt. The office looked warm and inviting, a perfect setting for a first "date". Before a quick tidying up, he had retrieved some lilies from the garden and placed them in some crystal vases on the desk and table. He knew Allura loved lilies. He had turned off the overhead fluorescent and lit a few candles to give the room a romantic glow. A bottle of wine chilled in a decanter along with some milk chocolates and dark chocolates. _Lance would be so proud. If I didn't know better, I would think this was a room set for seduction. _Keith groaned inwardly at the direction his thoughts were taking.

_Tonight is about talking. Only about talking, _he reminded himself. Oh, who was he fooling? He knew he was looking forward to spending time alone with the princess to do a lot more than just talk. He just knew things couldn't go too far. He didn't want to lose Koran's blessing after having just received it.

He decided to finish that paperwork anyway while he waited impatiently for the princess to arrive.

Allura was flushed and breathing heavily from her quick and covert walk from her room. She had managed to avoid running into anyone on the way to Keith's office. Allura's chambers were located in the northeast wing of the castle. The members of the Voltron Force had been given the seldom used guest quarters in the southeast corner of the castle. Allura had had to walk past the common areas and the control room to get here. The only sign of life she had encountered was the joking and cursing she had heard coming from the rec room at the entrance to the southeast wing. The rest of the way had been free and clear.

She stood outside Keith's office door and patted the wrinkles from the skirt of her dress. She ran a hand over her hair to smooth down any stray hairs. With a final sigh, she rang the chime.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

I had to post up to the good part. Rated M for sexual stuff, not really explicit though. Not sure when the story will end. I need to figure out a good breaking point.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Confessions

Keith walked over to open the door. It slid open to reveal the breathtaking vision of the Princess of Arus. She was still dressed in the ice blue confection from dinner. Gone, however, was the white overshirt. What stood before him was the very image of the Grecian Goddess, Aphrodite. Keith couldn't utter a sound as time seemed to stand still.

Allura looked up into the handsome face of her raven haired protector. He wore no mask tonight. Raw emotion was written all over his face, the depth of feeling and desire evident in his eyes. She looked him over and took in the sculpted chest and narrow waist. The way his lower body filled out a pair of old blue jeans brought from earth. A quick breath escaped from between her moist lips.

There was no room for words. There was no need for words. Keith crossed the room in three graceful steps, the look in his eye like a lion stalking its prey. He drew Allura into his arms. He pulled her into the room as his arms encircled her waist. He looked into her deep blue eyes, an unspoken question hanging in the air. When she smiled her consent, his lips were on hers in an instant. The kiss was light, tentative at first. As she responded to his touch, he pulled her tighter, deepening the kiss. Her lips parted slightly, their tongues dancing. Sensations and desire pulsed through them both. Keith leaned into Allura until she backed up into the wall. All the emotions of the day were in that kiss: jealousy, confusion, realization, apprehension, desire, and finally longing. After several minutes, Keith gently broke away. Allura whimpered her protest and tightened her arms around his neck. She was not ready for the kiss to end.

"Allura, Allura," Keith whispered. "There will be more time for that. We have much to discuss. Today was a whirlwind and we have much to figure out."

"I know," she pouted. "I have just never experienced anything like that before. That kiss…." her voice trailed off. "Keith, please?" she begged.

He relented. As his mouth claimed hers again, he picked her up into his arms and then laid her gently on his comfortable old couch. Allura couldn't get close enough to him. She pressed her body into his as if she was holding on for dear life. Her head was swimming from the emotions and desire that were threatening to overwhelm her. That heaviness she had experienced in her nether regions when she saw Keith at the gym was back, but it was more powerful now. She had been kissed before, but never like this. Keith left her panting and wanting more.

Keith was slowly losing control. This was Allura, his Allura. Subconsciously, he must have always loved her, must have always wanted her. Those feelings were awakened so suddenly and so fiercely today that Keith hadn't even had time to process them. He almost didn't know what to do. His mind was warning him to stop as his body was cheering him to go, go, go! When he felt himself harden in response to Allura, his primal need had him grind his pelvis into hers. She pulled back in surprise.

"What?" she gasped. Her eyes trailed from his face to the bulge straining against the button of his jeans. "Is that….?" She raised her eyes to meet his, an innocent look of awe on her flushed face. She brought her hand to her swollen lips in a movement of mock surprise.

"Yes, Allura," Keith responded through clenched teeth. "That is what you think it is. And don't play innocent with me. I watched you in the gym this afternoon. You know what you're doing and you know how to work it to your advantage. If we don't stop, I may not be able to."

She giggled and lowered her lashes. "But, Commander," she purred. "What if I am ok if we don't stop?" The question hung in the air between them.

Keith groaned inwardly. "I'm not ok if we don't stop, Allura. And I'm sure Koran and Nanny wouldn't be either."

The mention of her governess and advisor took the wind out of Allura's sails. "Wow, Keith," she muttered. "You really know how to ruin the mood." She punched him in mock agitation before snuggling into his chest as they lay next to each other on the couch.

He chuckled as he planted a kiss into her blond hair. "Now Princess," he scolded. "I told you there would be plenty of time for that. Let's take a breather. We need to talk about what happened in the garden."

"The garden…" Allura repeated, thinking back through the events of the day.

"You came to me seeking advice about Prince Doesn't – Matter – Anymore." Allura giggled as he continued, "You were talking about what you were hoping for in your marriage, from your partner. We looked at each other and it was like…BAM! I don't know how else to explain it."

Allura thought quietly for a minute before she replied, "I was describing what I wanted my husband to be, how I hoped to feel about him, and he about me. All of a sudden, your face flashed before my eyes. I turned, and there you were, like you always have been and always will be. All those things I had been dreaming of, yearning for, were right here all along. It all became clear. I still can't believe it took me this long to realize it."

"I almost kissed you right then and there, you know," Keith admitted quietly. "And then my damn communicator went off. Koran, summoning me to his office."

"The timing really did stink. What was it Koran wanted?" Allura implored, thinking she already knew the answer.

"He was informing me that Prince Cedric was withdrawing his suitor request. I was elated. But then Koran asked me point blank if something was going on between us. I, of course, denied anything. Up until that moment, we truly had been nothing but friends," Keith explained.

"When do you think things changed, Keith?" Allura asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know Allura. I don't think we will ever know. I think things have been evolving for a long time and we just didn't notice, or wouldn't allow ourselves to notice. Even Koran already had a clue," Keith stated.

"Was he upset?" she sat up suddenly. "The laws, the expectations! I am supposed to marry someone of royalty."

Keith held her more tightly and smoothed her hair as he assured her, "On the contrary! Koran was extremely supportive. He says that there is a clause in the law that states that the heir to the throne can marry a commoner if that person has proven himself or herself worthy." He laughed. "Koran doesn't seem to think that would be a problem. He gave me a blessing, Allura, a blessing in the name of your father, that I may court you."

"He did?" Allura's eyes filled with tears. Her tears were brought on at the mention of her father and at the compassion and love of her mentor and advisor. "What about Nanny? She will never approve of a relationship between me and 'one of you hooligans," she mocked the governess's thick accent.

"I don't know for sure, but I think maybe Koran may have already talked to her." When Allura cocked a blond eyebrow at him, he continued, "She was acting really friendly toward me at dinner. She made my favorite meal, and even winked at me."

"No!" Allura gasped.

"Yes, she winked at me," Keith stated again emphatically.

Allura sighed. "What now?" she asked. "Where do we go from here?" She looked directly into his eyes. "This is uncharted territory, Keith. We have always been just friends. Good friends. I don't want to ever lose what we have. I don't ever want to lose you if things don't work out."

"I have thought about that, Allura. The practical, soldier part of me thinks we should just stop here and not pursue it any farther. But my heart won't listen." Keith sat up and crossed his legs as he faced Allura. He took her hands in his. "Princess, I realized today that I love you. I have always loved you. I just never let myself see it or feel it before. It makes sense now. The protectiveness I have always felt toward you, the disgust toward Lotor's crazy obsession. Even the jealousy toward your princely suitors and the great relief when they would go away. My heart is winning out over my head. I think we should give this a try. What do we have to lose?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she listened to his heartfelt words. She had never seen this side of Keith. So open and forthcoming, his heart on his sleeve. Tears were once again forming in the corners of her eyes, from happiness this time. She nodded at him. She nodded emphatically. "Ok," she whispered. "Let's try. I have never wanted to try something so badly in my life. I love you, too, Keith. I realized it today, but it has been there forever."

He pulled her to him once again and sealed their declarations with a kiss. As they pulled away, Keith looked at her questioningly. "So, what now?"

"Well," she smiled. "Royal Arus tradition calls for you to officially court her Royal Majesty, Princess Allura, and seek the approval of her guardian. Seeing you have already done that, the only thing left to do is to let the courting officially begin." She leaned over and kissed him gently before she continued, "I say let's get back to the kissing part of the courting." She licked her lips seductively as she gazed at him through her lashes.

"Minx," Keith groaned as his lips found hers once again. Neither noticed as the candles burned down to almost nothing.

Lance stopped outside of Keith's office door an hour later as he headed to bed. He listened and thought he heard small noises coming from inside. Just as he was about to knock, a wave of exhaustion hit and he thought about the fact that he had Lion Practice in just a matter of hours. Talking to Keith could wait until morning. He whistled as he continued down the hallway to his room, unaware of what had happened between two people near and dear to his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

Rated T/ M for some minor cursing and innuendo.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Admissions

Sunlight streamed through the picture window. Keith woke up happy, feeling more content than he had in years. He tried to stretch, and found that he couldn't. He reached out and his hand got entangled in a length of golden blond hair. Opening his eyes groggily, he looked down into the sleeping face of the Princess.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he sat up. He startled his sleeping beauty out of her deep slumber and accidentally pushed her off the couch as he scrambled to make sense of where he was and why Allura was with him.

"Well, good morning to you too," came Allura's snarky greeting as she looked up at Keith. "I can think of more pleasant ways to wake up." She gave him a look that was a mix of leftover desire and mock agitation.

Keith massaged his neck trying to work out the kinks that had developed from his weird sleeping position. The events of the day before came rushing back as he looked around the office at the evidence that remained from their date. The remains of candles, long ago melted down and burnt out, were strategically placed around the room. The opened bottle of wine and two half-drunk glasses of champagne sat where they had left them on the side table, long forgotten. The ice in the bottle chiller had turned to water. He gazed down at his blue-eyed companion sitting on the floor, and offered her a hand to help her up. She gave him a wry smile as she took his hand.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down next to him. "Good morning, again." She leaned into kiss him.

He smiled back at her and accepted her kiss. As their lips touched, the flame of desire sparked once again. "Good morning, Allura," Keith replied against her mouth. He kissed her a moment more before he pulled away.

"I guess we fell asleep," she noted as she looked around the room and then down at herself. She was still wearing her ice blue gown from dinner last night. She looked at Keith. He was still wearing his jeans, though his shirt had gone AWOL. She got a chill looking at his fine physique and thinking about how close they had come last night. Only his sense of propriety prevented it. She reached out a hand and trailed it across his chest.

"Allura, no," Keith cautioned hoarsely. He looked at the clock. "Shit," he cursed. "Do you see what time it is? It's 7:30. We have lion practice in half an hour." He stood in a half panic. "We're going to be late."

"Keith, relax," Allura giggled. "You are the commander. You can postpone or even cancel it if you want."

"Not if we don't want to raise suspicions," he replied. He looked at Allura. "Koran knows about us. So does Nanny. I am just not sure I am ready to reveal anything to the Force yet. I want you for myself a little longer," he added as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Fair enough," she conceded, "but if I am going to be ready to go to Lion Practice, I better get going. Crud, do you think Nanny realizes I am missing yet?"

"If she doesn't yet, she will soon," Keith replied. He went to the door and let it slide open as he glanced up and down the hall. "The coast is clear. If you hurry, maybe you won't get caught."

Allura hurried out the door and then stopped and came back into the room. She pressed her lips to his and murmured, "I love you," before she was gone again in a whirlwind.

He followed her out the door and watched as she hurried down the hall to her chambers. "I love you, too," he whispered to her retreating figure. He turned on his heel toward his room to begin getting himself ready for Lion Practice.

Lance whistled as he walked down the hall. He was almost outside of Keith's office when he saw the door slide open and caught a flash of ice blue satin step into the hallway. He saw the princess emerge. He flattened himself against the wall so he could watch without being seen. Just as quickly as she emerged, she disappeared inside again. Finally, she stepped back into the hall, followed by a shirtless and barefoot Keith. A lump formed in Lance's throat. Keith stood and watched Allura as she tore down the hall as quickly as if Lotor himself was after her. Keith turned toward Lance and started to walk to his own room.

"What the hell is going on?" Lance asked himself. He thought things were weird yesterday. Something was going on with the commander and Allura. This seemed to confirm his suspicions. Lance was going to find out just what.

Lance stepped out from his hiding place and greeted Keith, suspicion oozing in his voice, "Good morning, Commander. Did you get a good night's sleep? You look like you are well-rested since you slept in and missed breakfast."

Keith stopped abruptly at the accusing tone of Lance's voice. He came face to face with his second-in-command and friend. He couldn't gauge from the look in Lance's eyes how much he had witnessed. He tried to play nonchalant. "Hey Lance," he replied. "I fell asleep in my office and didn't set my alarm. I need to hurry to make it to Lion Practice on time." He tried to continue past Lance.

"Come off it," Lance growled. He grabbed Keith's arm. "I saw the Princess come out of your office. Now what the hell is going on? You two have been acting weird since the Spring Carnival yesterday."

"Damn," Keith cursed under his breath. He ran a hand through his crazy, morning-after-making-out-with-the-woman-of-his dreams hair. "My room, now!" He commanded. He punched the code to his room and Lance followed him inside.

Keith sat down on the bed. Lance just stood staring at him with his arms crossed, an accusatory look on his face. "Well?" was all he said.

"It's a long story," Keith replied. "I am going to give you the short version. Just shut up and listen until I am done. OK?" When Lance nodded, Keith launched into the events of yesterday, from the outing to the garden, to the meeting with Koran, to their date last night. Lance just stood there and gaped at the commander. When he was done, Keith waited for Lance to respond.

"It's about freaking time," Lance mused, with a smile.

"What?" Keith looked at him, confusion all over his face.

"I said, 'It's about freaking time!" Lance repeated. "The three of us could see something between you and Allura _forever! _We had a bet going on how long it would take before the two of you realized it. I think Hunk may have won the bet. I will have to ask him…"

"Please don't say anything yet," Keith commanded. "This is all so new for Allura and me. We just kind of want time for it to be just us right now. Koran and Nanny know. We actually have their blessing. We just need a few days for it all to settle in."

"So how was last night?" Lance moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Keith threw a pillow at him. He laughed in spite of himself. "It was nothing like that," he growled. "She's a princess and I respect her." He stopped for a minute before he admitted, "It's going to be hard. She's so, so, so…" his voice trailed off.

"Beautiful? Hot? Amazing? I don't envy your situation. It would be hard not wanting to score with that," Lance replied. Keith shot him a warning look.

Lance relented. His face became serious as he said, "In all seriousness, man, I am happy for you. She deserves a good man and you deserve a good girl. I cannot think of two people better suited for each other." He reached out and grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him into one of those weird, one-armed man-hugs.

"Thanks, Lance," Keith smiled at his friend.

"And your secret is safe for now," Lance continued. "But don't wait too long to tell Hunk and Pidge. They will be hurt to be out of the loop." He left Keith to prep for Lion Practice.

Keith looked at the clock. It was now 7:50. He lay back on the bed. For the first time in 4 years, he would be late for his own Lion Practice.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

I hope no one hates the back story I have created. I wanted a completely different feel and a completely different take. It sets up some really interesting possibilities.

Rated M for some sexual stuff. Nothing explicit.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Secrets

Allura was just stepping out of the shower. She had had just enough time to scurry to her room and rinse off. She had managed to avoid seeing anyone on her way back from Keith's office. Nanny was nowhere to be found, so she thought she was safe. She dried off and pulled the towel around her, daydreaming of the amazing night she and Keith had had.

He was amazing. After his declaration of love, Keith and Allura had spent hours just kissing and snuggling on the couch. Though she tried to push him, he wouldn't let her get farther than taking his shirt off. Though he touched and explored her all over, it was always through her satin gown. She shuddered at the thought of his hands gliding over the thin, slippery material. She knew he wanted her. She could see it in his face, see it in the way his body responded to her. She doubted he would act on it. Not in any unofficial way, not without marriage. He would never compromise her virtue.

Allura made a face. She knew it was because he thought she was a virgin, pure and untainted, untouched by any man. But Allura had a secret; a secret she kept from almost everyone: Koran, Nanny, even Romelle. Her virtue was already compromised; her virginity gone. She let her mind wander back ten years as she pulled her hair into a bun and got ready for practice.

Allura had thought she was in love once. With a boy, the son of one of her guards. He would often be around when the Royal family was hiding in the caves. He was two years older, 16 to her 14. They became close, spending a lot of time together. He was her school mate, and her playmate, and eventually her first crush. He convinced her to kiss him, and then she let him touch her. One afternoon, while they were hiding in the caves during a Planet Doom attack, they clung to each other in terror. He kissed her to calm her fears, and then one thing led to another. He did not force her; she allowed it to happen, thinking they would probably die that night. They survived, and the next day, he was killed by a Drule fighter during a scouting mission. She was heartbroken and overcome with grief. She was guilt-ridden at what she had allowed to happen.

She went to Dr. Gorma privately and confessed. He held her and calmed her tears. He examined her to make sure she was healthy and gave her medication to prevent a possible pregnancy. He also promised her, on the soul of King Alfor, that he would never reveal her secret. These were impossible situations in an impossible time, he had said. He understood that mistakes could be made and judgments compromised.

She sighed, thinking about that long-forgotten boy who had taken something that she could never get back. She knew that Keith thought she was the virtuous Princess. Would he care that she was not? Would she have to admit to Koran and Nanny what had happened on that terrible night, years ago?

She had never wanted to get that close to anyone since then, not until Keith. Her abdomen flamed with longing. What would it be like with him? Maybe if she admitted her secret, she wouldn't have to wait until they married.

"Allura!" Nanny shouted as she entered her room to find the princess ready for Lion Practice. "Just because you have the blessing of Koran to see the Commander does not mean you have permission to spend the night…"

"Nothing happened!" Allura stated vehemently. "Nothing inappropriate. I am late for Lion Practice. I must go." She turned on her heel and stopped. "And Nanny," she growled. "I am an adult. It is not your or anyone else's business what the Commander and I do or do not do." She looked at her governess with a regal disdain, a glimpse of the queen that she would become. "Do I make myself clear?" She stalked out of the room.

Nanny stood and stared after her. She called Koran on the communications panel next to her door, "Koran," she called. "We have a problem."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Boundaries

Lion Practice had been successful and the Voltron Force had just put in a grueling two hour self-defense practice. Lunch had been devoured and the members of the team had separated to attend to their own duties. Hunk and Pidge were making modifications and improvements to the Lions' shields. Lance and Keith were working on strategies and flying patterns that they wanted to try at practice the next day. Allura was in her office going over and granting requests from her people. She was also working on avoiding Nanny.

Her anger returned with a vengeance at her confrontation with Nanny this morning. She had been going it over and over again in her head. She needed to address it. She wasn't sure how. She wanted her relationship with Keith to be between her and Keith. It had nothing to do with Koran, or Nanny, or the members of the Force, or the people of Arus. She just wanted to enjoy being in love and experience every part of this journey. She came to a decision. She jumped up and hurried to the communications panel.

"Hello," came the voice from the speaker. "Princess, is everything ok?" Concern was evident in Keith's voice.

"Yes, Kei-, Commander," she responded. "I just… need to talk to you. Are you busy?"

She heard muffled voices before he said, "It's fine. I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"In my office," she replied. "I am inviting Koran and Nanny, too. There is something that the four of us need to discuss."

"Ok," Keith sighed, a rock in the pit of his stomach. What could be so important that she would need Nanny and Koran there? And why did he dread that it had something to do with him?

Keith was the last to arrive. Nanny sat in the overstuffed chair near the door. Koran sat uncomfortably on the loveseat. Allura was perched stiffly on the edge of the desk until the door opened to reveal Keith. Her face relaxed into a smile and her body released the breath she had been holding. Because there was no need for secrecy here, Keith greeted her with an embrace and a kiss on the cheek. She nodded for him to sit down on the couch next to Koran.

Allura cleared her throat, "The reason I called you all here is because you are the most important people in the world to me. I know you each love me in your own way and you all feel a need to protect me." She looked at each of them in turn before she continued, "Koran, I am so grateful to you for being open to a relationship between Keith and me. It seems you saw something before even we did. Your blessing means as much as if it came from my own father." She smiled at her royal advisor. He relaxed his posture as he returned his smile.

"Nanny, I know you want what's best for me. Even you have to admit that you know that Keith is what's best for me, even if he is not royalty. Thank you for being willing to stand aside and let me be with Keith," she offered a smile to show that Nanny was forgiven for this morning. Nanny returned the smile and dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

Her eyes found Keith's. He offered her a supportive smile and reached out and touched her hand, an offer of love and reassurance. "Keith, you're here, because there is something I need to tell you. Something I need to tell all of you. I hope you can forgive me and look past this indiscretion. This is something I should probably reveal in private, but I wanted to have to avoid having to repeat it or make excuses for something from my past. I also wanted to reveal it to be able to make whatever decisions I want in my future." She paused and took a deep calming breath.

She sat back on her desk and continued, "I know that I am supposed to be the virtuous Princess Allura, heir to the Throne of Arus. I have the reputation of being 'untouched' and 'untainted'. It's one of the reasons Lotor wants me so badly. The truth is…" she stopped and choked back a sob, "I'm not. I lost my virginity when I was 14 to a friend, a guard's son, who died long ago. It was a moment's lapse in judgment. I thought we were going to die." She hiccupped. "I have lived with this guilt for almost ten years." She broke down completely and put her head in her hands.

Strong arms came around her. She smelled the familiar scent of Keith, his clean, fresh, soap smell. "Hey, hey, Allura," he whispered. "Shhhh! Don't cry. The past is the past. What we have is our future." He kissed her lightly on both eyes, then her nose, before his mouth found hers.

Just before he deepened the kiss, a clearing of the throat reminded Keith that they were not alone. He looked sheepishly down at Koran and Nanny still sitting in their respective seats. They had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well," Koran began. "This is a shock indeed. But then again, it really doesn't matter what we think. If the Commander accepts that, then I suppose we should look past it as well." He pursed his lips and looked at Nanny. Nanny said nothing. All color had drained from her face as she stared at Allura.

Rage took over Allura's face. "You're right, Koran!" she spat. "It shouldn't matter to you or to Nanny. And that's one of the reasons I wanted you here to hear this. You and Nanny gave Keith your blessing. You know he's good for me. There is no virtue that needs to be protected. It's gone, like the boy who took it." She turned to Keith and repeated her proclamation, "There is no virtue that needs to be protected. I am free! You can have me, heart, body, and soul."

She turned back to Nanny and Koran, her queen face back again. "I want to be free to love Keith, any way I see fit. I am a woman; not a girl who needs her guardians watching over me and telling me what to do. I want to love him, emotionally and physically, without interference from you. I can be with him any time I want, in his room, in my room. It doesn't matter. You will not question me. You will not question him. Do I make myself clear?"

Koran simply nodded with a deadpan face. Nanny was sobbing into her handkerchief, but managed a nod as well. Allura stood and left the room. Keith stood and glanced back at Allura's guardians, before he followed his love out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. I make no claim to them. Other characters and the story belong to me.

Rated T for some sexual discussion. Pretty tame.

Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Discussion

Allura stalked down the hall toward her room, Keith just a few feet behind her. He didn't say anything. He figured she would talk to him when she was ready. His head was swimming from what she had just revealed. The princess was not a virgin; she had not been for 10 years. She was as human as the next one, as human as he was. He worried at the unnecessary guilt that she had shouldered and the regret that she had endured. His heart wept at the terror she must have felt; something like that should have been remembered fondly. He thought about how she must be feeling now, concerned at how she had left her guardians down, him down. Just like Allura to think about how she had disappointed them, not about how this secret had affected her.

He also thought of the nameless young man who was given a gift of something so precious, only to sacrifice his life for the planet and the princess that he loved. Keith felt no jealousy; just sadness at the senseless tragedy. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Allura, Allura!" he called after her as she stomped toward her room. "Wait, can we talk about this?"

She didn't stop. When she arrived outside of her room, she pounded the code onto the key pad and just sighed as she finally entered. She crossed the room and threw herself across the bed, her head cradled in her arms.

"Allura?" Keith inquired. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," came a muffled reply from the bed.

Keith crossed the room and sat down beside Allura. As he watched, her shoulders began to shake as she finally broke down over the enormity of her confession. Years of pent up guilt and regret broke forth as tears rolled down her face. Keith reached for her and pulled her into his arms as sobs racked her body. Keith held her as she cried. After several minutes, Allura's cries quieted and she gave a soft hiccup as she gently pulled away from Keith. He let her go and reached out a hand to smooth her matted hair back from her beautiful face.

"Better?" he asked, giving her a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back to him.

"For what?" Keith asked in surprise. "For crying? Don't be. That was a very emotional thing that you just dealt with."

"No, not for crying," Allura responded. "For not saving myself for you." She looked into his eyes for any signs of disappointment or regret.

Keith looked away from her and stood up, exasperated. "Do you really think I would care about that? Do you know nothing about me?" he inquired, an angry tone creeping into his voice. "Wow! You really don't know me at all!" He stood up and walked over to stand next to the window with a view of the Black Lion sitting on top of the Lion Monument. He stared at the Black Lion, lost in thought. Allura could see the angry set of his shoulders.

Allura walked over to join Keith by the window. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. His eyebrows were knit together in a look of annoyance and he crossed his arms across his chest. "Did you not hear what I said? I said that didn't matter to me. The past is the past. I didn't say it for Nanny or Koran. I said it because I meant it!" He looked at her desperately, willing her to see the truth in his words.

It was her turn to wrap her arms around him. She pulled him close as she felt his arms encircle her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know you do," she said quietly. "I just can't help but feel like I let everyone down. Did you see the looks on Nanny and Koran's faces? Did you hear the disappointment in their voices? You would think I killed somebody." She shuddered at the memory.

"They are old fashioned people holding on to an outdated tradition. They don't know any different. If we were on earth, this wouldn't be an issue. There are few people who wait for marriage anymore," Keith stroked her hair as he held her close. "I know we have never discussed this but you should know that I have been with a woman before. It was my high school girlfriend. We dated for 3 years and were intimate the last year of our relationship. Are you alright with that?" He pushed her just far away from him so he could look into her eyes.

"I kind of figured that, Keith. I couldn't imagine a hot stud like you would be a virgin at 26," Allura giggled as she playfully slapped his behind. "Is that all?"

"Well," Keith confessed, "I had a few other intimate encounters while I was in the academy, but none since I have been here on Arus. I guess subconsciously I haven't had the desire or the need since I met you."

Allura smiled lovingly at Keith. "You're sweet," she smiled and then sighed. "Nanny just made me so mad this morning when she tried to reprimand me for not being in my room. I just thought that if they knew the truth, that there was nothing pure to preserve, that maybe they would leave us alone. I am not sure what is going to happen now."

Keith walked and sat back down on Allura's bed. Allura sat down next to him. "What can happen?" Keith asked. "Allura, there is no one more pure than you! You are pure of heart, compassion, courage. Being a virgin is not the only way one can be pure. Besides, you are twenty-three-years old. You are an adult according to both Terran and Arussian standards. You have the right to make these decisions for yourself. Nanny and Koran don't have any say over what you do and do not do with your body."

"I wish it was that simple," Allura replied. "The expectation is that the monarch be pure until his or her wedding night." A pink blush crept into her face. "Keith, they check the sheets."

Keith's eyes bugged out at her. "You're kidding?" When she nodded, he continued, "Allura, up until yesterday, it was also expected that you would marry a prince." He smiled as a realization hit him. "Hell, Allura, maybe you're the monarch who's going to change all the rules."

Allura's face brightened. "You know Keith, maybe you're right! We are in a new age and maybe it's time to start new traditions and revise some of the old laws." Her smile became radiant. "I am the princess after all and I have the right and the power to do that!" She threw her arms around Keith's neck.

He laughed as her weight pitched him backwards. After a few moments, their laughter quieted. Keith found himself staring into Allura's sapphire eyes. He lay on his back, with his arms behind his head. She lay on her side, her head propped on one hand, the other laying gently on his chest. The space between them narrowed and their lips met. Allura pulled herself on top of Keith to gain better access to his mouth. He groaned as he felt her weight on top of him. She ran her fingers through his silky black hair as she pulled his face to hers. He grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Love and lust, desire and passion coursed through their bodies as they both felt themselves grasping for control.

It was Allura who pulled away. "Oh Keith," she purred. "What you do to me?"

He gazed up at her desire filled eyes and at her flushed face and swollen lips. "I could say the same, my Princess," he responded.

They lay their quietly for several minutes, a comfortable silence between them. Keith sat up and spoke first, "I want you to know that just because you have revealed your secret doesn't mean that we are just going to jump in bed. Allura, I want to do this right. I want to date you and get to know you better and just fall more in love with you." He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"That's exactly what I want, too!" Allura exclaimed. "I want what you Terrans call 'a normal relationship.' If and when the time comes for us to become intimate," she leaned over to kiss him once again before she continued, "I want the freedom to do that without fear or regret." She gave him a small smile.

"You're going to kill me!" Keith groaned as he lay back once again. Suddenly, he jumped up and headed to the door. "I love you, but I have got to get away from you for a little while. I will see you at dinner. I have some business to attend to in my room."

"What?" Allura inquired.

"I need a cold shower!" he called back as the door swished closed behind him.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by WEP. All other characters and the story are mine.

This is the temporary end of book 1. What started out as a story idea has taken on a life of its own. I have decided to take the next part and turn it into a Book 2 sequel. This is a poor excuse for an epilogue. I will revise at a later time. I want to get to the next part. Thanks for your continued support.

JustLucky05: I really wanted to get away from the sweet, naïve Allura and create an Allura that did not need to be rescued by Keith, but who could stand up for herself and what she truly wants. My little back story does help the action and evolution of their relationship in Book 2.

Cubbie and Chris: Totally made up Allura's back story. Thought it would create/ set up an interesting direction. Thank you so much for the encouraging and specific feedback. I am going to post this poor pathetic excuse for a temporary epilogue so I can get into book 2. More to come soon! :):)

FroofyB: Thank you for selecting this story as a fave! I am honored.

Thanks to everyone for following me and favoriting me. I really appreciate the support!

Book 1 Epilogue

The next several weeks passed by in a blur for the residents of the Castle of Lions. The Voltron Force was kept busy with team practices and small skirmishes here and there with the forces of Doom. All in all, things were relatively quiet.

About a week and a half after Keith and Allura became official, they sat down with the rest of the Voltron Force and revealed their relationship. Lance, having already known, congratulated the Princess on finally cracking the Commander's tough heart. Hunk and Pidge were elated, both revealing that they were surprised it hadn't happened sooner. The news spread like wildfire through the Castle and it brought with it happiness and hope for the future that hadn't been seen or felt since the five space explorers first came to Arus and Voltron was reawakened.

Keith and Allura were both kept busy with their individual duties and their duties to the team. They still managed to find time to spend together whether taking a walk in the castle gardens or spending the evening relaxing on the couch with their teammates. Their intimate moments were few and far between, stealing some kisses and make out sessions late at night before bed or in the gym before a workout when no one else was there. Despite Allura's confession, she and Keith had not had time or opportunity to become more involved physically, to the relief of the Princess's guardians.

Nanny and Koran avoided both Allura and the Commander for several days following Allura's ultimatum, speaking to them only when it was absolutely necessary. After a week of being kept at arm's length, Nanny and Koran had a long talk and conceded that the Princess had done nothing consciously wrong and should not be punished for an act a decade old. She was an innocent who made a poor decision at a very stressful time. What happened had happened and there was nothing that any of them could do to change it. They also agreed to each other that Allura and Keith had the right to let their relationship develop and evolve as they saw fit. After everything both had done for Arus and for the Arussian people, they had the right to love each other and be happy.

This is not the end. To be continued...


End file.
